Scent of Roses
by Rin Sohma315
Summary: this is my first fanfic about Rin and Haru. It's set after their breakup and contains spoilers. Hope you all like it, please leave comments
1. Forbidden Love Rekindled

Scent of Roses

Ch. 1.

Rin walked aimlessly through the paths that circled around and through the Sohma main house. She really didn't know why she was there in the first place, she certainly wasn't there to try and see Haru. Or at least that's what she told herself over and over again. It had been what seemed like forever since she had broken-up with him, telling him, "I'm tired of you" "I don't need you anymore". She knew why she had done it, it wasn't to hurt Haru even though she did. She simply wanted to protect him from Akito's rage. She felt that she could bare the punishment of their relationship's consequences on her own.

This was one of the few times since they were children that she felt the need to take on a protective, motherly role in Haru's life. She knew very well that she had broken Haru's heart the second he heard her say those words, those painfully awful words, but she thought that the physical pain Akito would have put them through for loving each other was far worse than the emotional pain they were both experiencing. Although she was aware that she shouldn't, she thought about how desperately wanted to have Haru back.

There was an empty void in her heart ever since she left him, a gaping hole she couldn't fill, and it pained her entire body in a way she couldn't even describe. She knew that he must feel the same way, she was certain that he still sincerely loved her. She couldn't bring herself to think of what he would say if she simply walked up to him and asked him to take her back. She played out the scenario in her head. She would run up to him and embrace him tightly, kissing him relentlessly until he agreed to be hers' again. It wasn't really her style, but she was desperate. Those images reeled through her head over and over again, seeming to become less like a dream and more like reality. But it was only a silly schoolgirl thought. She knew very well that she would never be able to do something like that in the main house.

No, she had to get him somewhere else to tell him, there was no other option. She decided to write a simple letter to him and slip it through his bedroom window later that day. The letter read:  
Haru, meet me at the park next to Sohma house tonight at 10:00.  
She didn't even have to sign her name, she was positive that Haru would know it was from her. It was just the way they addressed each other, and spoke so informally, the way most Sohma family members would never speak to one another.

It was 5:00 pm before she finally got up the courage to deliver the letter to his room. She walked quietly around the back of the house where Haru's room was. She saw that his window was crack open slightly, meaning he was there. She suddenly lost all the courage she had spent hours working up. "I can't do it, not while he's there" she tried and failed to convince herself. "no, if I don't give it to him now, I know I never will". She continued to walk slowly up to the window. Then she reached up and slipped the letter through the open in the window. As soon as she heard it hit the floor, she ran and didn't look back.

Inside the house, Haru had just noticed the piece of paper that had fallen to the floor. He walked over to pick it up. As soon as he saw how it was labeled, he knew who had delivered it. It must have been Rin. With that thought he quickly opened the window the rest of the way and stuck his head out looking for her, but she was already gone. With a sigh he closed the window and read the letter. "meet me at the park? Whatever you say Rin". He followed the letter's instructions as if Rin's own voice was speaking through the pencil scratched onto the paper. So at ten he snuck out of his house through the back and went to the old park outside of the Sohma main estate. He thought her choice of location was interesting, because the park was the same one they had played together at when they were children.

When he arrived he saw her sitting on one end of a seesaw, waiting for him. She obviously didn't hear him come up because he was able to sit down on the other side, lifting her into the air before she noticed he had arrived. "Haru, you're here! You scared me"  
"I'm sorry Rin". "It's ok…" she said as she lay her head back on the board of the seesaw looking into his eyes.  
"so you wanted to talk about something Rin"  
"yea….I do" she hesitated as she spoke.  
"Just say what you want to say Rin." Haru grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her back until she was slouched between his legs, her head resting against his chest. This only succeeded in making her more nervous, but she didn't want to move. She turned her head so she was almost looking him face-to-face and tried to find the words she wanted to say.  
"Haru I…….I realized that I still…….love you." She hung her head as the words spilled out of her mouth almost unwillingly.  
"what"  
"you heard me haru. The only reason I ever broke up with you is because of…..Akito"  
"Akito, what does she have to do with our relationship"  
"Haru, you know we can't be together unless Akito is ok with it"  
"why can't we." At these words he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "All I want is to stay with you, that's all I ever wanted"  
"oh Haru….." She said weakly as tears began to roll down her face and she turned around to hug him.  
She never wanted their embrace to end, and it felt like they were there forever when she heard him speak again.  
"ahh…..Rin, does this mean you want me back?" he asked sheepishly.  
"yes, you idiot." She laughed as she playfully slapped him upside his head.  
"Rin……….." he said with is face pressed into her hair muffling his voice. "I….I love you"  
She finally let a natural smile spread over her face and laughed even more.  
"I know…..I love you too." Again they sat together in silence, stuck in an embrace that was so deep they were able to forget the cruel world around them for the time being. "shit……..you did it again" "what, Rin"  
"……..this was too easy, why are you always able to do that to me"  
"ah…..do what?" Haru looked at her with a puzzled face for a moment.  
"just make me loose all control and give in to you so easily…..I hate loosing control like that"  
"but Rin……I thought you wanted to…….." His face slipped into a small frown.  
"I'm sorry…..I do want to be with you, I really do, it's just………..I didn't want it to happen so fast…….it still feels…..odd"  
"No Rin, I'm sorry…..I took things too fast, I should have guessed you wouldn't like it." A tiny tear rolled down Rin's face as she looked up at him.  
"And that's just like you too……always thinking about me….what makes me feel comfortable, what I want……..your too good to me Haru, you really are"  
"you deserve more than I could ever give you Rin" He said as he lifted a finger to her face to wipe away the now more ravenous tears rolling down her cheeks. She smiled weakly and lightly kissed him on the lips. Haru took this as a sign that things were ok and kissed her back. It had been so long since Rin had allowed Haru to come anywhere near her without the consequences of being slapped or having something thrown at him, so he wasn't sure if she would be ok with taking things further than they had already gotten. For a while they both sat on the seesaw at a loss of what to do next. Then Rin finally spoke up.  
"why don't we go back to my house now"  
"What? Seriously?" Haru hadn't been asked this question in a very long time.  
"Of course I am, its getting late and I still want to talk to you some more.  
"Whatever you want Rin….it is getting kinda cold out here." He stared around the park for a minute until he felt Rin's body move leaving a cold spot where she had been. He looked up at her.  
"Well are we leaving or not? Come on Haru…" "hmm….ok…." Haru answered starting to stir.  
He slumped back down as if he couldn't get up and reached out his hand to Rin.  
"Help me up…..please?" He looked up at her with something twinkling in his eye, something she couldn't recognize. She looked back at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him up next to her. As their hands let go, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss one like they hadn't shared for so long it seemed impossible that they could be sharing it now. At first Rin was surprised at his forwardness after such a long separation but she welcomed it with great enthusiasm. The shyness and resistance that had once filled her was now almost gone. She reveled in the simple pleasure she felt while she was with him. Finally Haru broke their kiss.  
"Shouldn't we be getting back now?" Haru asked quietly. Rin sighed as she nodded. "I guess so……" she answered as she started walking in the direction of kagura's house.  
"Should we take the main road, there may still be some people out." Haru looked at Rin with a concerned face.  
"We probably should, I don't want to risk it." She said as they began to take a path that would lead them around to the back of Kagura's house and to a window in Rin's room. As they walked together in silence Rin thought about how she would be able to keep their relationship a secret once more. She had failed the last time and had paid the price, but if she failed again, it might be Haru who is forced to take the punishment. She shuddered to think of Haru being hurt because of her selfish wishes to be with him again. Her sudden movement made Haru look over at her. She reassured him by grabbing on to his hand, holding it tightly and giving him a bright smile.  
But he was still worried. " what is it Rin"  
"Nothing I'm fine, I'm just…..thinking about how we're going to keep this a secret"  
"Nothing bad will happen, I'll keep you safe Rin"  
"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you! Who's going to keep you safe"  
"I can take care of myself, I can take care of both of us, I'm not a little boy anymore." Haru looked at her with serious eyes. " I love you, and I won't let anyone hurt you for loving me Rin"  
"I-I know, I trust you Haru" Her voice sounded so sincere that he couldn't help but smile. They had almost reached the house and by now it was way past eleven and they were both beginning to feel the cold air around them. "I hope I left the window unlocked." Rin said as she reached up to the sill and tried to lift the window up. She succeeded with a little help from Haru. He gave her a boost up into her room and then lifted himself up afterward. When they were both in he closed the window and joined Rin on her bed. "Do you still want to talk more?" Haru asked Rin as she yawned.  
"well yeah, but I don't think I'll be able to stay awake……." She yawned again as she felt her eyelids grow heavier. It was nearly midnight and they were both getting tired.  
"Maybe I should just go home then." Haru said as he looked over at the window, then back at Rin "No….no, I want you to stay….please?" He looked slightly shocked. "I didn't mean it like that….it just…..its really cold tonight and I don't want you to get sick and I…….." Haru caught her mouth with a kiss.  
"Don't worry about it, I understand, I'll stay." "Thank you." She hugged him and walked over to her closet, pulled out a nightie and began to change.  
Haru sighed "Rin if you keep that up, I'm not going to be able to sleep"  
"huh?…oh sorry, I guess I just feel so comfortable with you I don't notice……..." Rin looked at him and smiled slightly. "Well just cover you'r eyes then." Haru obeyed and covered himself with a sheet.  
Rin laughed. "What are you doing"  
"Covering my eyes." He said without removing the sheet "You look like a ghost." She finished changing and walked over to him. "You can take it off now." Rin pulled at the sheet a little. Haru pulled it off as she settled into bed.


	2. Crime and Punishment

Ch. 2 As Rin drifted off to sleep, Haru pulled her closer to him, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on tightly, as if she thought he may disappear in the night. And as sleep overcame them both nether of them could think of anywhere else they wanted to be. Rin felt so content and safe in his arms it was as though nothing could harm her. The night came and went so fast that when they awoke they barely had time to adjust to the shocking events that were to follow. They both heard the door to the house slam open and angry, fast footsteps clamber down the hallway towards her room. Rin stood up abruptly, but Haru barely had time to sit up in the bed before the banging and slamming came upon her door. "Open this door!" The banging continued. "Let me in you dirty little bitch!" As the voice she heard drifted into her ears and registered in her mind, all color left her already pale face as she stumbled backwards slightly into Haru's outstretched arms. "I-It-its……Akito….." Her voice was shaken and had a vulnerable sound to it, one like Haru had never heard her speak with before. The door finally came crashing down and an enraged Akito stepped through the now empty door frame. "You! You dirty little whore!" Akito was screaming at the top of her lungs barley stopping to breath. Rin could see Kagura and her mother standing behind Akito with terrified looks on their faces. She closed her eyes as she heard Akito's steps grow closer. She knew what was about to happen, she had angered her god once again and now she would have to face the punishment. But she felt Haru move at that point, moving in front of her. "Get away from her Haru! She has disobeyed me for the last time!" Rin listened to the words but didn't believe them……..would her god really kill her? Akito smacked Haru aside and grabbed Rin by her hair. She slumped down but Akito pulled her up to face her. "Look at me Isuzu! I said look at me!" Rin opened her tear-filled eyes as Akito raised a hand and slapped her. She cried out as Akito continued to slap her and beat her relentlessly. Haru lifted himself up and ran over to Rin who now lay beaten and bloody on the floor, he lifted her up into his arms and then his mind went blank. His eyes grew cold and empty and he shuddered as black Haru surfaced and all control he once held left him. Akito had never seen black Haru and it frightened her.  
"What the hell do you think your doing!" Haru asked the very shocked Akito. He laid Rin down again and walked lightly over to Akito and wrapped his hand around her tiny throat. Akito gasped but he wouldn't release his grip. He then began to punch and beat Akito as she had beaten Rin. Blood dripped to the floor and Akito began to speak.  
"Why Hatsuharu…….why would you harm me, your god, for that…..dirty woman?" At these words Haru slammed Akito up against the wall. He said simpily and softly "Because I love her." Over the hard breathing and screaming of Akito Haru hadn't heard the foot steps of Hatori and Shigure as they came into the house and then Rin's room racing to restrain him before he hurt Akito any further. He fought them but soon gave up as he returned to his normal, controllable state. As he regained his scenes he looked around to see the bloody bodies of Rin and Akito lying on the floor. Kagura was at Rin's side trying to clean her numerous wounds and her mother was by Akito doing the same. "Rin! Wh-what happened!" Realizing that he was under control again Hatori and Shigure released him He ran over to Rin and lifted her up in his arms again. She was barely hanging on to consciousness, but she looked up at him with her soft, tear filled eyes. "Haru you…" She fainted.  
"Haru….would you mind telling me what happened in here?" Hatori asked calmly but with a slight hint of anger in his voice.  
I don't…..know…..Akito just came in and started beating Rin I had to do something"  
"Well what you've done has nearly killed Akito"  
"and what would you have done if it was Kana?" Haru gave Hatori a very serious look.  
"How'd you…….it doesn't matter anyway." He look up at Shigure. "Shigure bring my car around to the front, Akito and Rin are both going to need to go to the hospital." Shigure obeyed and left the room swiftly. Hatori moved over to examine Rin's wounds. "These are bad, it may take a week or two for her to fully heal." He continued to check her over closely making sure that Kagura had properly dressed Rin's wounds. Shigure came back in and proceeded to assist Hatori in moving Rin and Akito to his car.  
"Oh and Haru, I don't think you should come to see Isuzu while she's in the hospital, it would be better for both of you." And with that he and Shigure left. Haru took this as a sign to leave to, so he quietly slipped out the back. Kagura had caught sight of him and followed.  
"Haru, wait up!" She said as she ran to catch up with him.  
"What is it Kagura?" He turned around to face her.  
" I-I just wanted to ask……why were you in Isuzu's room this morning"  
" I…well we got back together last night and it was late so she asked me if I wanted to stay the night and….." Kagura's eyes widened.  
"oh…I didn't know you were dating Isuzu, that's great!" She though a little more deeply then asked. " If you where there the whole night….did you and Isuzu"  
"No…..no we didn't do anything." "Kagura….can I ask you something"  
"ah….um, sure"  
"Do you know how Akito found out I was at your house……..did she say anything to you or your mother when she came in? She looked up at him as if she was about to cry.  
"N-no….she just burst through the doors and started beating Rin"  
"Oh….thanks Kagura." She nodded her head before turning to leave.  
It was a week before he was able the to get any news on Rin, which he got from Kagura.  
"You should try to go see her soon…..whenever I visit her….your all she talks about….." Kagura had told him this on one of her visits to his house with news about Rin. So he decided later that he should try to visit her that day. When he came into her room he saw her sitting up in her bed with a tray of un-eaten food sitting in front of her.  
"You know you have to eat eventually Rin." He said as he walked over to her bedside.  
"I'm just not hungry right now…..plus the food is terrible" He was surprised that he voice was so calm.  
"Rin…I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry for what Akito did to you"  
"What?…….Haru, that wasn't your fault, I knew what I was doing." There was a silence after that in which Haru lifted her food tray and moved it to a desk. Rin Rolled over and curled up hiding her face in a mess of sheets and hair.  
"Haru…." He looked over to her. "Why do you love me?" The question was so blunt that Haru couldn't quite decide how he should answer.  
"I don't understand what you mean"  
"My parents don't love me, Akito despises me, I have no friends….but you …..you don't even have to love me…you just do…..and I want to know why." 


	3. Why I love you

Ok everyone her is chapter three of my story, yes I know its short but I really think its good so I wanted to post it as soon as possible, so I hope you all like it and don't be shy to tell me what you think and possibly give me some ideas for later chapters.

oh, and I hope this is a little easier on your eyes Kawiiayu!

Haru looked at Rin pensively for a moment. Then he looked down and smiled,  
You know… some times I ask myself that but, I don't know, Rin there's just something about you…. Something that attracts me to you." He blushed and looked at Rin to see what her response to this was. She too was blushing but draped her hair across her face in an attempt to hide it. Then Haru added quickly.  
"Its not your looks, though you are beautiful… It's just-" he paused searching for words… " Rin I love you, more than anything in life or death, there's nothing more I can describe it as…Just that you are mine to hold and care for until the end of time, I hope…" His expression was blank as usual and Rin looked reluctant to see it blank… Haru frowned faintly trying to decipher what her expression was, " Do you understand?" He held out his hand, Rin took it and grasped as firmly as her body would allow.  
"Yes, I do." She smiled. He smiled back and embraced her.  
"So does this mean that its not over yet? Haru asked her with a worry on his face that almost startled her.  
She simply nodded her head and retuned his embrace. As they let go of each other Rin tried to return her face to normal for she felt that she was close to tears and she didn't want Haru to worry more then he already was. She quickly calmed herself and straighten her face, then tried to start up a normal conversation.

"I think they're going to let me out of this god forsaken place soon." Rin Said hopefully.  
"So are you going back to school when you get out." He asked her after a moment.  
"Well….I guess so, I have nothing better to do." She looked around the hospital room thoughtfully. "But its not that long until I graduate." Author's note- this story is taking place before she graduates in the manga so in the story she is still attending school  
"I know but you need to make up for lost time." Haru was referring to the numerous times she had visited the hospital in previous months from both sickness and her mysterious injuries which Haru didn't know were caused by Akito.  
"Well if you want me to go back then I will……" she sighed as she gave into him once again.  
"I guess I should go home now, it's getting late." He looked from his watch to her face to see her frowning.  
"Come on Rin, I'll have to leave eventually." He pleaded with her "I know, I just don't want you to leave." She reached up and hugged him again.  
"I'll come bail you out tomorrow, I promise, just promise me you'll try to eat something." He smiled at her as she let go of his shoulders.  
"Ok I'll try." She smiled back at him before he turned to leave.  
"Good night sweetheart, pleasant dreams." Haru said as he closed the door behind him.  
"Good night Haru, I love you…." She whispered as the door closed.  
Haru stopped outside her room and repeated her words back to her. " I love you Rin."

It took her hours to get to sleep that night wondering if Haru would really return the next day to "bail" her out of the hospital, but she figured that if he had Hatori's consent he might be able to pull it off. With that comforting thought she began to drift off to sleep. Her dreams were filled with images of a vengeful Akito and a protective Haru. She dreamt that he was fighting Akito again, defending her again. Akito fought him brutally and finally slashed his eyes. Blood filled the scene and Rin screamed, she fought with herself to move, to save Haru, but she couldn't leave the spot. She watched in absolute horror as he fell to his knees clasping his eyes which were soaked in blood. Akito proceeded to kick Haru until he fell completely to the ground. She couldn't bare it she ripped herself from the spot and pulled her limp body over to his, lifting him up in her arms.  
"Haru, please be ok, please wake up." She cried out as Akito stood over them both with a malicious grin plastered on her thin face.  
"See what your love has caused Isuzu. Hatsuharu is blind because of YOU! But I envy him, he won't ever have to lay his eyes on your disgusting face again." Akito's face and Haru's bloody body began to fade and finally she awoke from her nightmarish dream. Tears were rapidly streaming down her cheeks as she tried to forget the images that were so vivid in her head.  
"Rin, are you ok?" She gasped as she saw Haru in the doorway of her room. He looked immensely concerned but also unharmed. At the sight of him she lept out of bed now with tears flowing freely from her eyes.  
"Rin, what happened are you ok…..talk to me, please!" She fell into his arms and began to cry out his name.  
"Haru……..Haru your ok, Akito didn't hurt you!" He looked at her startled and very confused.  
"Of course I am, I'm fine Rin, tell me what happened to you?" She started to regain her composer as she tried to answer his question.  
"I-I had a dream, a nightmare…..Akito blinded you, an-and I couldn't help you, I was so scared." She broke down again crying into his shoulder as he held her tightly trying to comfort her. He moved her back towards the bed and sat down beside her still partially cradling her in his arms.  
"Its ok, I'm here now." He said softly as she once again tried to compose herself.


	4. nightmares and noodles

"Haru, I don't want you to be hurt because of me, I couldn't live with myself if-if Akito ever did anything to you because I loved you." He began to wipe away her tears and tried even harder to console her.  
"Rin, I can take care of myself, I'll be fine, I won't let Akito do anything to me because you love me." He looked at her sternly then moved in to kiss her cheek lightly. "How Haru, how can you love me so much? My body is broken, my love is warped…..my love is just a burden on you"  
"Please don't say that Rin, your love is not a burden, I need your love to keep me going, you are the only one I want, the only one I really need"  
"Please Haru, don't make me cry again." She blinked back her tears and tried to smile.  
" Do you still want to get out of here today?" Haru looked at her for an answer when she didn't respond right away.  
"Can you get me out, do you have permission from Hatori?"  
"Right here." He waved a strip of paper in front of her. She took it and read its contents:

"I Dr. Hatori Sohma give permission for Isuzu Sohma to be released from the hospital on terms of improving health, She will be moved back to the Sohma Main estate for further care" -Authors note: good doctor note huh-

"Back to the Sohma estate, NO, no I can't go back there…..Please Haru don't bring me back there….." Rin pleaded with him.  
"It's ok Rin, Hatori wouldn't really put you back there, apparently Akito's still in a rage about that um, thing that happened last week. He quickly averted his eyes from hers.  
"Haru, Its ok, I told you, it doesn't matter what Akito does to me anymore, that won't change how I feel about you . I've already tried to hide it , and it only ended up tearing both of us apart"  
"I know that Rin. I dealt with it for months." At his words she drew her legs up to her and rested her head on her knees.

"I'm sorry Haru, its all my fault…." He took hold of her shoulders and turned her body to face him."Its fine now Rin, because you stopped lying to yourself and to me, you finally admitted that you love me.  
He looked at her for a moment until she smiled slightly to let him know that she understood.  
"I brought you some cloths from home, perhaps more preferable to what your wearing now." He looked down at her flimsy hospital gown. "yea, um….thanks Haru." She took the cloths as he handed them to her and she looked at his selection. There was a thin red tank top with a short black skirt, her long black boots, of course and an array of necklaces and bracelets. She smiled when she saw that the jewelry included one of her favorite chokers.

"Thank you Haru." She added again.  
"I'll go give the doctors Hatori's note while you change." Haru picked up the piece of paper from where it fell on floor and left the room. He returned as she was sliding the last bracelet into place and fastening the front of her tank top.  
"Gorgeous…." He whispered  
"What did you say?" Rin glared at him for a moment  
"I said, you look gorgeous Rin." She immediately blushed a bright red.  
"Lets get out of here, please." Rin begged him after a minute of silence.  
"Ok lets go""Hey Haru, if I'm not going back to the main house, then where am I going to stay? She looked at him with a puzzled face.  
"Well, umm…..your going to stay with sensei……." He looked back to her with a weary expression.  
"What! I'm stay with Gure-nii, that rat, the stupid cat and……." Haru cut her off.

"…and Tohru Honda, that's right." He shot her a quick look." "I think it would be the best place for you , Akito won't think to look for you there." He saw the worry in her expression and quickly added. " And I can come join you a few days later if you want"  
"Really? Akito would let you come." Her face lightened slightly but, was still dark with worry.  
"Most likely, so I should be able to come a few days after you"  
"Would you really do that, thank you Haru." He simply smiled his typical blank smile and took her hand.  
"How 'bout we go get some real food, instead of that hospital crap." He pulled her along gently when she responded with a nod.  
"Where are we going?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered.  
"umm…how 'bout noodles….?" She looked back and nodded.  
"That sounds good…"

After they were able to leave the hospital, Haru half pushing several nurses aside that were not convinced of Rin's health by Hatori's note, they began to head to the nearest noodle shop. "I hear this place is good." Rin agreed wordlessly as Haru opened the door for them to enter. As they stepped into the shop Haru heard his name ring out through the small building. Both he and Rin's heads snapped to look at the source of the voice. It was Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sitting at a table on the far side of the shop. Haru's face brightened but Rin only sighed as he pulled her over to them.

"Hello Haru, Rin…..what are you doing here…..together….?" Yuki asked looking both confused and surprised at the sight of them being near each other, much less the sight of them holding hands.  
"uh right, can we talk about that later Yuki?" Haru asked while taking a seat next to Yuki and guiding a reluctant Rin into the seat next to himself.

"I'm glad I found you guys here, I wanted to talk to you about Rin moving to sensei's house"  
"What! Hell no, she can't stay with us." Kyo blurted out over Yuki's surprised response, and Tohru's gasp of joy.  
"I wasn't asking your permission Kyo, sensei already said it was ok." Haru said sounding annoyed but not quite mad.  
"Isuzu's staying with us, that's so wonderful!" Tohru beamed. At her words Rin groaned and rolled her eyes. Tohru's cheerful aura always made her uncomfortable, but she decided she better start getting use to it.

"Right I heard Shigure talking to Hatori about it a few days ago, when is she coming?" Yuki asked with a genuine look of curiosity on his face.  
"Well, tonight I guess, Hatori wrote a note to get her out of the hospital, and she can't go back to Kagura's house….so is it ok if she comes tonight?" Haru looked at Yuki and Tohru for his answer while Kyo silently hissed in the background. As all of this was happening Rin felt like a helpless child all over again, she felt like she did when she had first moved to Kagura's house, unloved and unwanted being jostled around from home to home. But it wasn't exactly like that, she wasn't alone this time, she had Haru, she knew that he loved her and wouldn't just put her in some house with a bunch of total strangers. She tugged on Haru's shirt sleeve gently as if to remind him that it was her fate they were deciding and she would like to have an opinion in it. Haru quickly reacted.

"If that's ok with you Rin, or do you want to go back to the hospital…" She shoot him a dirty look.  
"What makes you think I want to go back there?" she spat out. Haru scratched his head absentmindedly.  
"Sorry Rin….." He gave her one of his sweet blank smiles and she couldn't stay mad at his thoughtless remark.  
"Whatever, its ok, I'll come tonight." Rin sounded annoyed that that was pretty much her only option, but it didn't matter anyway, especially if Haru really was able to come and stay with her.

"Oh that's great, I'll have to set up the extra room for her to stay in…..so much to prepare for….." Tohru was ranting in a sort of daze about all the things she would need to do before Rin came to stay.  
"Yuki, could I talk to you….over there?" Haru took yuki's arm when he nodded and led him out of the shop.  
"what did you want Haru?" Yuki had a confused look on his face.  
"Well um, do you think sensei would mind if I came to stay at his house too?"  
"But Haru, with Rin moving in, there won't be any rooms left." Haru smirked at this comment.

"Yea, about that…..you see, I don't think Rin would mind if I stayed in a room with her…." Just when he had finished his sentence Rin came outside.  
"What are you two talking about?" She had a scowl on her face.  
"Well uh, I was just asking Yuki if I could come to sensei's house too…..and stay in a room with you." Rin's face went a scarlet red as soon as she realized Yuki must have figured it all out. But both Haru and Yuki had bright smiles on their faces.


End file.
